Breaking The Bathroom
by randomtuna13
Summary: Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Logan adalah ia sering menerobos masuk kamar mandi Asrama begitu saja. [college!AU] [hint slash] [#augustive! untuk fumate]


**Breaking The Bathroom**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

X-Men and any characters in it © Marvel, younger version of Erik based on the movie adaptation.

 **warning:**

Younger!Erik, College!AU, Hint Slash

 **note:**

 **#augustive!** untuk fumate

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Logan adalah ia sering menerobos masuk kamar mandi Asrama begitu saja. Sebenarnya oke-oke saja, karena seluruh penghuni Asrama adalah laki-laki. Logan juga tipe orang yang santai jika ia kebetulan salah mendobrak pintu. Di Asrama laki-laki, makian dan serapah sudah menjadi makanan mereka.

Sampai Logan melihat Erik saat menerobos kamar mandinya.

Erik adalah senior sok yang suka memerintah dan _kebetulan_ dia menjadi Ketua Kamar di Kamar Mutan. Setiap asrama memiliki beberapa sub-asrama. Dan di setiap sub-asrama, ada beberapa kamar komunal untuk empat murid. Pengaturan di Sekolah Asrama ini tidak didasarkan pada kelas dan tahun masuk. Jadi bukan mustahil bila Logan adalah satu-satunya murid termuda yang terdampar di kamar Mutan.

 _Kamar Mutan._ Ha. Ha. Lelucon garing Erik. Ia memanggil hampir semua penghuni asrama yang ia kenal dengan nama-nama aneh. Seperti, ia memanggil sahabatnya, Charles, dengan sebutan Profesor X. Dan salah satu anak dari Kamar sebelah dengan nama Cyclops. Ia bahkan menyebut dirinya sendiri, Magneto. Dan Logan? Wolverine.

"Hei, Wolvy!" Erik berteriak saat sesi pribadinya dengan sabun dan _shower_ mendapat kunjungan dadakan.

"Oh!"

Biasanya, Logan akan melempar cengiran khasnya lalu menahan pintu beberapa detik untuk dimaki, sebelum menutupnya. Ia sering tertawa sendiri bila mengingat mereka yang mengaku pejantan itu kelabakan, hanya karena dipergoki saat mandi. Logan menjadi satu-satunya saksi hidup yang tahu rahasia-rahasia terdalam para penghuni asrama. Misalkan Charles. Logan memergokinya membawa buku cetak berlapis plastik ke kamar mandi. Atau Hank yang sering mandi dengan gaya aneh-aneh. Logan menjadi musuh semua orang tapi sekaligus juga satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya membawa semua rahasia konyol orang lain.

"Tutup pintunya, Logan!"

Erik berteriak, membuyarkan pikiran Logan yang dua-tiga detik macet. Erik tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Laki-laki itu malah bisa dibilang tidak sedang mandi meskipun bau harum sabun menguar dan suara _shower_ menggema. Erik sedang bercukur. Wajahnya separo ditutupi _foam_ krim pencukur. Tangannya memegang alat cukur. Erik bertelanjang dada dan masih memakai celana pendek bergambar Minion —ya, karakter kartun sewarna pisang itu.

Mendadak Logan tertawa.

Erik mendorong pintu yang ditahan tubuh Logan agar menutup. Ia memasang tampak galak, yang jelas gagal karena wajahnya seperti Sinterklas.

"Wolve, apa maumu sih!" gertaknya. Logan masih tertawa. Wajah sang senior memerah. Erik yang selalu tampak _cool_ dan tampan, ternyata begini panik saat mendapat 'inspeksi' dadakan.

"Aku boleh berfoto dengan _boxer_ -mu, Magneto?" Logan nyengir sambil menunjuk celana pendek Erik. Yang diajak bicara malah berusaha mendorongnya keluar dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Keluar kau!" geramnya sambil mendorong pintu. Tapi Logan sekuat Erik, meskipun lebih muda. Ia tak mau beranjak.

Erik menghela napas kuat-kuat, membuat _foam_ di dagunya bergetar.

"Oke, apa yang akan membuatmu tidak besar mulut, Logan?"

Untuk sedetik, Logan mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niat itu. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar lalu menyambar sedikit _foam_ di wajah Erik.

"Maaf, tidak ada." Dengan seringaian usil, ia menarik pintu kamar mandi hingga menutup. Logan segera kabur dari sana, setelah sempat mendengar suara Erik meneriakkan umpatan yang tidak sopan dan mustahil untuk dilakukannya. Saat kakinya melangkah semakin jauh dari kamar mandi, Logan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

 _He's hot._

Tapi demi seluruh mutan di dunia, Logan tak akan mau mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n :**

huwaaa aku mentok bikin mereka :'''

pas mau nulis mereka, entah kenapa kebayangnya malah Erik/Charles mulu.

maafkan kalo tak sesuai ekspektasi seorang pumet :'' awalnya gak gini idenya, tapi tiba-tiba jadi begini(?)

kubingung masukin kata yang sama persis sama promptnya u,u" judulnya juga apabanget u,u"

cuma bisa meminta sejuta maaf :''')))


End file.
